freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Caring FMF's RP Collab (will rename it once gets a better idea for name)
There is a figure seen flying towards an island. It had been eight months since the said figure had escaped from the Marines Hold while having barely anytime to rest or relax with a bounty of 85,000,000 beli on its head. As the sunlight hits the figure, it shows it's a girl roughly around 16 years old, with a sword on her left hip. Two bags seem to rest between her blueish blood stained wings as there seems to be dry blood stains all over her attire.The girl seems to be worn out as she gets closer to landing on the island ahead of her only to fly higher up. After ten minutes, the girl slowly lands in a lake area. Most would be angry with themselves for doing such a thing however for her it felt good to be in the water as she sat half knelt down. Lapping up some water to drink, the girl then splashes herself in the face enjoying the cool feel of the water on her skin. One wouldn't notice but she felt as if her skin was burning up. Splashing herself a few more times, the girl started to wash some of the dry blood from her many wounds. After some time, she was happy and clean then made her way to shore. ?: Ah those idiots love doing a number on me. Nice to feel somewhat normal again. The girl then looked at her back to see her wings return back into her back. Making a face as she did feel some pain from it until they was completely gone, leaving her shirt hanging loosely on her fair body. Meanwhile in a town closest to the forest, a man stood looking around. A man wearing a simple green cloak,brown pants, and a racoon's fur hat with a bow in his hands and an arrow stack on his back. He's wandering around quietly in the bushes, sneaking from tree and tree and spots something. He stays in his current position and confirms his sight. He pulls an arrow and closes one of his eyes. He lets go and the arrow soars several meters and hits it mark. He got a man in the back. ????: 'GAH!!!!! ''The man hit by the arrow fell on his front. Screaming from the heat and pain he feels on his back.The archer walks forward with the clutched arrow, ready to shoot the man again. '''????: Oh my god! It's you! Spare me! I didn't mean to kill her! She was the one who was at fault! It's not my fa- DAWK! The man was shot in the heart. '' '????: ...ah?...... 'Archer: '''No excuses. Murderer do not go free. '????: Damn it... The man falls and lays there lifeless. The archer walks to the body and feels his pulse on the neck. Archer: 'Dead.... ''The archer puts away his arrow and takes out a list. He takes out a feather and crosses out a name. 'Archer: '''That's one down. ''The girl meanwhile frowns and looks around hearing the noise and decides to go take a look. ?:They couldn't have found me already. Meanwhile back with the Archer, his den den mushi starts to ring from insides his pocket. '''Den Den Mushi: purupurupuru-ga CHAN! Archer: Hello, this is Archer. Who is this? Dark voice: '''My identity is none of your concern. Only money could be of interest. '''Archer: Oh? How much? Dark voice: I heard that you're the best hunter in those parts. How about 50,000,000 beli? Archer: '''100,000,000 beli for not giving me your name, you insufferable closet duck. '''Dark voice: Ahahaha, I like you. I like your skills even more. Very well. Archer: So, what's the game? Dark voice: '''Can you handle shooting at a girl and bring her back with her heart still beating? '''Archer: Can you pay me what you offered me plus extra? Dark voice: Oh, you still extorting me? Fine, 120,000,000 beli. Satisified? Archer: Never. Dark voice: '''Ahahaha...your target is a 16 year old girl with wings. Can't miss that with your sharp eyes. '''Archer: Where's my money going to be? Dark voice: '''You'll get it. Just bring the body to the Owl Inn. Don't disappoint me. *CLICK* '''Archer: A girl with wings, here? I wonder how much fun she will give to the hunt? The girl's face paled as she heard all what was said, Though she was just far enough away, she wouldn't be seen by the man. She was still close enough that if she said something she would be heard. Quiet as a mouse she moved until she was away then leaned against a tree trying to regain herself. ?: Freaking figures those bastards would bribe bounty hunters with money. That's what humans are all about greedy slimy pricks. The girl's eyes narrow knowing she had to be careful though her stomach gave a painful growl. ?: i need to find food before dealing with this crap. The girl started searching for food and came across a berry tree. Having a feeling that the berries on tree was edible, she starts eating them, enjoying the taste. After the 5th berry, the girl started to regain color and sighed, feeling happy to be full. Leaning against the tree, she knew she would have to be careful as she got out a shirt and then changed so she would be able to blend in more. ?: I know i gotta be careful because no way am I going back to that hell. The girl sighed while finishing eating the berries full then looked up angry that she couldn't catch a break. She hears a sound from far away. She moves her head barely just in time for the arrow to miss her. The arrow hits the berry tree she was leaning on. Archer: Found you. Pretty sure you're the girl with wings. I never seen a girl like you around here. The girl raises an eyebrow then smirks climbing a tree. ?: Oh really well I'm sure i've seen idiots like you before. Harming others just to make a quick buck. The girl then sneers as hate rolls off her in waves. ?: People like you make me sick. The girl then sent two orbs at the Archer a red one and a green one. The red held a huge amount of heat in it while the green one had a mix of water and lighting making the air around is spark as it headed towards the Archer. The Archer quickly sidesteps and runs horizontally as he looks back on the strange orbs that girl shot before at him. Archer: 'What the blazes was that? ''The orbs misses and hit the tree near him instead. The girl smirks and sends more Red and Green orbs at the Archer to prevent him from having enough time to get his arrows ready. ?:When one plays with Fire they end up being burned! The girl smirks then sneers sending some brown and blue orbs at him. The archer keeps dodgin the attacks while being irritated that he can't retort to her attacks. '''Archer: Wait, if you're playing with fire, then won't you get burned? ?: Only an idiot would think that thing up. And for your info no, I won't because the simple fact is I am the fire. The girl sends another round of orbs of Red Blue Green and Brown, She then hides behind a tree in order to gain her breath. ?:*thinks I can't keep blasting orbs at him. I need to find a way to catch him off guard then blast one large orb at him then run. I'm wasting energy by doing it this way* Archer: 'Then I'll extinquish the flames! Time for my secret weapon! ''The archer takes out a steel arrow and shoots it at the tree where the girl was hiding behind. The arrows pierces through the tree's trunk and imbedded itself into the girl's shoulder. The girl cries out from both the pain and being surprised. Grunting her teeth, she moves away then glares at the Archer. ?: A Silver arrow? I'm no Vampire just to let you know. She grunts again then blasts two blue orbs at the archer then a yellow one and a red one. Hoping to use one or all of those to keep him busy she then runs forward hoping to catch him before he sends more arrows her way. 'Archer: '''A vampire. A human. I don't care! Just accept your fate! ''Archer shoots two steel arrows at the orbs to test the orb's power. One of the arrows hit a water orb making it pop much like a balloon would while the other hits the lighting orb making the arrow zap like lighting. The girl dodges the lightning infused arrow and withdraws her sword as she steps forward. She was hoping she can cut across the Archer's chest. ?: MY Fate is staying free without being caught. Nothing you or anyone else can say or do to change that! The archer takes out his machete with his left hand and intercepts her sword. 'Archer: '''Fate? Only those have power can decide your fate! If you're adamant to be free, then fight for it with your power instead of your words! ''The archer pushes her back and takes out an arrow with right and lunges forwards to stab her with it. The girl sneers and lets her right hand be stabbed while she slashes the archer across his chest then kicks him below the belt. The archer avoided a fatal wound by blocking her sword but he didn't block it in time to completely avoid a wound in his chest. ?: You are nothing more then a bug pissing me off. Learn your place. The girl then spin kicks the Archer in the gut then starts to walk away sheltering her sword while removes the arrow from her right hand. ?: Stupid retard! 'Archer: '''You're not a normal girl? i wonder..how many people have you killed? ''Archer takes out another steel arrow and pulls it back on his bow string. He aims it towards the girl. '''Archer: Tell me, what's your name? I like to know the name of my prey who managed to wound me. The girl stops then sneers before turning towards him. ?: I have yet to kill though those Scientist decided their fates. My name is Starfire and I'm no one's prey! Starfire sneers then sends one more yellow orb at him in hopes to use it to get away. The Archer lets go and the arrow was sent flying towards the orb. While the arrow collides with the yellow orb, it splits into two arrows. It's actually two arrows disguised as one arrow. Starfire dodges the first arrow however is hit in the arm with the second arrow making her growls out from the pain. Sneering out once more, she runs at him tired of his act. Starfire: '''I've had it with you. Might as well get rid of trash now instead of worrying about it later. '''Archer: Well Starfire. This must end now. He takes out all of his remain arrows, 7 normal and 1 steel arrow and pulls all of them back for his last attack. Archer: 'This is my win! ''He shot all 8 arrows at Starfire. Starfire smirks then lets her wings grow out once more and covers herself with them letting them get hit by the arrows. After the last one hits, she shakes the attack off then blasts the Archer away with her wings then smirks while going up to him as he lays at the root of a tree. '''Archer: GAHHhhh! Starfire: '''You maybe good at shooting arrows but i am better at surviving hell. ''Starfire kicks him once more in the gut then starts to walk away as her wings go back in. '' '''Starfire: '''Stupid idiot the world is. '''Archer: Clever girl..... The archer faints from the overwhelming impact from her wings and slamming onto the tree. Starfire meanwhile heads back to the lake and cleans the new wounds she had gotten after removing the arrows from her arm and back. Grunting at the pain from her bleeding wounds, she sighs before using her torn shirt as a bandage. After finishing up, Starfire heads to the town that's nearby in hopes to find a shop that sells clothes in order to get some more. Starfire: 'Well at least i don't have to deal with idiots at the moment. ''Archer wakes up 5 minutes later. He's still sitting at the tree he was blown against before. 'Archer: '''Ahh....I lost the game...My ribs are broken...how many....3...4..5....that's no good. I'm out of the game. Drats, I'm not going to get that prize money. Time to call it in. ''He dials a number and someone picks up on the other line. '''Dark Voice: So you greedy hunter, you got what I wanted? Archer: No, the hunt is off. That girl is too strong. Dark Voice: '''I see...Looks like I have to take my business elsewhere. '''Archer: '''Who is that girl, anyway? I never seen anything like it. '''Dark Voice: Losers don't get answers..nor the money. Don't bother calling this number again, loser. *Click* The mysterious customer hangs up. Archer:.....ah ha ha. I wonder what fate has in store for that girl. A worse person than me, I bet. Meanwhile'' at the town, Starfire walks out of a store after purchasing three green shirts and a pair of black shorts.'' She holds her bag of her purchases tightly as she is pissed. Starfire:*thinks damn greedy bastard took nearly all i had. 3000 beil for four pieces of clothing. Greedy idiots* As Starfire walks she gets looks from other people walking. Some even glare at her however she ignores them all as she walks. Two guys in Hawaiian shirts (a famous style from a far away island) walks in front of her. Guy #1: 'Hey, girl! Haven't seen you around. Wanna hang? '''Guy#2: '''Don't mind this Romeo. He's just like me. I'm into hot girls as well, how about we paint the town the red? Our treat! ''Starfire raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two guys, Clearly annoyed she pushes past them harshly. 'Starfire: '''No thanks i don't feel like dealing with more idiots. Why don't you go hang out on a tree limb? ''Guy 1 and 2 look at each other and bursts out laughing. '''Guy #2: You're weird, girl! Who would ever do that? Guy #1: Just squirrels! This girl is wack! Really wack! Guy #2: Seriously, you look fine! Let's go dine and wine! Starfire sneers really trying to keep her cool however with the two guys laughing at her, she decks the first guy in the face then kicks the second guy in the gut then glares down at the two of them. Starfire: What part of No don't you idiots get? Guy #1: Ah...what the heck was that for? You could just say no! Guy #2: Yeah, b**h. You could have said no again. A sheriff walks up to them. Sheriff: Hey! What's all of the commotion here? Starfire: 'Well sir i told these too morons that i didn't want to hang out with them but they just couldn't take the hint of the word NO. So they both fell flat on their faces for being dumbasses. ''Starfire then smirked showing just a bit of her teeth in order to scare the two men. '''Sheriff: I see. Have a good day. Well lads, you're going to have a little walk with me! In a cafe across the street, a man watches the commotion as he sips the tip. He leaves a huge bill and walks out of the building, following Starfire. Starfire smirks as she walks while doesn't notice she's being followed until after she is out of town. Once she does notice the man following her she stops, but doesn't turn around. Starfire: If you want money, well too bad! Because i barely have any thanks to those greedy bastards in the shops. The man walks past her. Stalker: 'If you want to live, follow me. There are Marines everywhere. ''Then he walks into an alley. Starfire raises an eyebrow once again. 'Starfire: '''why don't you make me? I take orders from no one. ''The sheriff and the two rude men earlier surrounds her. '''Sheriff: Miss, after discussing with these boys, I have been informed that you have assaulted these two gentlemen. They are charging you with assault. Guy #1: Yes, girl. You hurt us real bad. Guy #2: You owe us money for damages. Sheriff: Please remain still as I take you in for questioning. Starfire laughs before punching the two guys once more then kicks the Sheriff below the belt. Starfire: Oh really how about now huh pricks? did i brush your ego more dropping you three like flies? Because if not I'll be happy to beat the shit out of you more. Starfire then sneers and spits near the Sheriff. As if daring him to get up. The two guys that Starfire hit before stood right back up, not even bothered by her kicks. They took off their glasses and gives off an aura that are much different than before. The 1st spits at Starfire while the other one takes out his two electric batons. Guy #1: That's all you got? His arms blacken with haki. Guy #2: Well Starfire, that was our way of testing you. You disappointed us. Sheriff: What the? What's going on? Starfire sneers then jumps up in order to gain air kicking the first guy in the face. The man's face is harden by haki as well. He didn't flinch from her attack. She then grows her wings in order to fly up. Starfire: I don't feel like fighting anymore idiots today! Why don't you crawl back into that hellhole you came from and leave me be! She then moves her wings while dust starts to fly around the three men to make a dust screen. Eyes glow in the dust screen. Guy #1: Don't think that I can't see you, you weakling! He throws his partner to the sir where he predicted Starfire would be and the second man charges up his electric batons and releases a spark of electricity at Starfire. Starfire unable to dodge the attack, cries out as it hits while at the same time falls back to the ground. Growling lowly she tries getting to her feet in order to at least fight back. Starfire: 'S shut up you b bastards you're the weaklings attacking with w weapons! ''Starfire pants as she glares at the two men with such hate that it seems to roll off her in waves. '''Guy #1: '''Your wings are weapons too. So that makes you even the bigger weakling. '''Guy #2: I can't believe that the World Governments wants such a weakling as you back. You were supposed to be an experiment to revolutionize the Marines! Guy #1: 'Come on. Prove us wrong. Use the weapons that you can shoot out of your hands. Please be a hypocrite that you are! A successful experiment that's a failure in our eyes. ''Starfire grunts then closes her eyes as if giving up. However as the seconds tick by a smirk appears on her face. '''Starfire:*thinks i know i have enough energy for one more attack. Maybe i can kill these two fulls with it* As Starfire lays there the air around her starts to static to the point both men feel it in their feet. Suddenly Starfire cries out from pain as a large burst of energy blasts out of her hitting the two men off their feet. After the air settles around Starfire she pants while blood and sweat pours from her. She then grunts and gets to her feet not wanting to hang around any longer as she limps over to the alleyway. Starfire:*thinks I don't care if i killed them served them right for messing with me.* She then feels a chill in the air. She turns around and see the two men she knocked down before still standing. 'Guy #1: '''You got us good but you should know we're not as weak as you. '''Guy #2: '''But next time, make sure you finished us before you turn your back to us! ''Starfire couldn't help but whimper lowly as fear started to creep up on her. She knew she didn't have any more energy to fight she used nearly all of it between the two fights. Growling lowly her eyes hardened in hate. Starfire: Your both standing because you never spent day after day running. Maybe spend a few days without eating or resting then come find me. Maybe you'll see what the world really is. Another whimper escaped Starfire lips as she took another step towards the alleyway. Category:Collaboration Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Caring16 Category:Stories